Urine specimen collection devices are important for the collection of urine for analysis. Midstream collection of urine can be challenging. Timing of positing a collection cup after the stream of urine has begun can require coordination and be unsanitary. Current attempts to make specimen collection devices for midstream collection have been largely unsuccessful. There remains a long-felt need for a specimen collection device for midstream urine collection.